Dons des Grondr
Root (Level One) In order to properly perform their jobs, the Grondr had to be able to sniff out sources of potential corruption below the ground’s surface. This Gift allows the user to scent out buried objects that are somehow connected to corruption, disease or rot - thus, a werewolf with this Gift could sniff out buried barrels of toxic waste (which corrupt the Earth) or a rotting corpse. This Gift can even detect Hives or deep-burrowing Wyrm-creatures far beneath the earth‘s surface, if the user’s intuition is sharp enough. System: The player rolls Perception + Primal- Urge, difficulty 7; the number of successes determines the depth of the Gift’s effects. The character gains a general impression of any potential source of corruption within the Gift’s range - its relative strength, and a vague sense of what spiritual aura hangs over it. A human corpse might read as “moderate rot,” while a Thundenvyrm’s tunnel might read as “faint corruption,” or “powerful corruption” if the Thunderwyrm itself is below. The source of corruption need not be precisely under the Gift user, though it cannot be more than ten feet away horizontally; the Grondr used this Gift on roving patrols. Successes Depth One Five feet Two 10 feet Three 25 feet Four 100 feet Five 500 feet Six+ A mile Taint-Eating (Level One) Like the Apis, the Grondr had a tradition of ritually devouring their fallen foes. However, these macabre feasts had a different purpose entirely for the Grondr. By devouring the bodies of Wyrm-beasts and fomori, the Grondr removed them from Gaia’s face, ritually eating and digesting their taints and toxins. In the modern age of O’Tolley’s and chemically enhanced fomori, this Gift can prove even more useful than it did in ancient times. System: The player rolls Stamina + Empathy, difficulty 8. With even one success, the character is immune to any ingested poisons or drugs, and will not pick up Wyrm-taint from any tainted food he eats. (However, the character does not automatically know if the Gift’s effects have failed.) The Gift’s effects last for one scene. Furrow (Level Two) This Gift parlayed the Grondr’s natural animal talent for overturning earth into a potent supernatural ability. By digging one tusk in the ground, the Grondr could open a long furrow or ditch as easily as uprooting a weed. Garou who learn this Gift use their claws to create the initial cut in the earth’s skin that grows into the larger furrow. This Gift was often used to create temporary fortifications, temporarily divert the flow of streams to wash an area clean, or to dig graves for fallen warriors. System: This Gift functions only on earth or sand; rock, concrete or other materials cannot be excavated (although there are rumors of a more powerful version of this Gift that could be used on such surfaces.) The character digs into the earth with her claws; the plzyer rolls Strength + Primal-Urge, difficulty 7. The furrow created may be up to one foot deep, one foot wide and two feet long per succ:ess. Enemies caught above an opening trench must make Dexterity + Athletic rolls (difficulty 4 + the character’s successes) to avoid falling in. Although this Gift is not considered harmful to the earth as a whole, overuse of the Gift may anger the local earth elementals. Thunderous Charge (Level Two) The Grondr’s fighting style centered on powerful charges meant to overbear rheir opponents, followed by repeated slashes with their long, razor-sharp tusks. This Gift added supernatural hitting power to a charge, allowing the Grondr to knock even a giant to the ground. System: When ...u:jmg the Body Tackle maneuver (Werewolf, pg. 209), the player may spend a Rage point to invoke this Gift’s effects. The Gift user gains three dice to both the attack roll and the Dexterity + ... Cleaning the tusk (level 3) ... with inner light. Wyrm tain boil away at the touch - of the Cleansing Tusks, much to the detriment of the fundamentally tainted. System: The player spends one Rage and one Gnosis. If the Gift user bites (or gores, in the case of the original Grondr) a target who suffers from light Wyrmtaint and inflicts at least one health level of damage, the target is freed from the taint, as if targeted by aRite of Cleansing. Creatures whose Wyrm-taint is a fundamental portion of their being (such as Banes, fomori, demons or vampires) are not freed from their taint, although the Gift user gains an additional die of damage against such. creatures. Wounds bestowed on Wyrm-creatures by this Gift always scar visibly. Uproot (Level Three) The Grondr knew that the tallest tree could be toppled by striking at the root. This Gift conveys the ability to cause considerable damage to a tree or structure if the user strikes at the foundation. The Grondr often used this Gift to topple diseased trees, but were not averse to using it against human dwe as well if the need arose. System: The < h o u strikes at the base of a tree, cornerstone, supporc beam or other foundation of a structure. The player spends one Rage and one Gnosis and rolls Wits + Primal-Urge, difficulty 7; this is a reflexive action, and must be performed in the same turn that the character strikes. For each success, the character gains three dice to her damage pool against the foundation. If the tree or structure falls as a result of this Gift, the player may choose the direction in which it falls (if applicable). [[Catégorie:Dons]